


The Twins

by compasscosplays



Series: Dream Smp + My oc Lucifer [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Evil Technoblade, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), author is a technoblade kinnie, author self projects onto one of enders oc's, jschlatt did nothing wrong, my twist on the lmanberg festival, pig hybrid oc, sbi, the tags make this sound more serious than you think, wilbur soot is the favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compasscosplays/pseuds/compasscosplays
Summary: Author inserted enders oc into the L'manberg Festival at 3 am bc it was bored.this isn't canon compliant considering I made Philza favor Wilbur and Tommy instead of Techno.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Phil Watson & Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream Smp + My oc Lucifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205966
Kudos: 17





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! just wanted to do a quick introductory. My name is Cyanide and I use it/its and ender/enders pronouns! this is just me inserting my favorite dsmp oc into different situations. This is mostly dialogue bc I'm newer to writing action.
> 
> trigger warnings for child abuse and child neglect.not in gruesome detail!!!!

A crowd of people watched as two figures draped in deep red cloaks walked onto the stage. The two figures stood tall. the masculine one standing an inch or two shorter than the young man already on stage. 

the less masculine figure towered over both figures, neither intimidated by the height difference. the taller took a protective step forward. “well if it isn't the great Tommyinnit.” the crowd watches as she claps dramatically. 

Tommy gulped nervously trying not to let his nation notice his panic. “what is your business here?" the youngest’s eyes opened slightly in panic when he realized just how tall she really was. 

The female began walking in a slow taunting circle around the young boy. “Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. you'd think you of all people would understand, hero's never get the happy ending.”

“Lucifer….." Tommy swiveled around attempting to keep his eye on the tall woman. 

The girl, now known to be the half-breed warrior Lucifer, stopped walking around the young boy and turned her back to him. she knew her fellow half-breed brother wouldn't allow the demon to harm her. “Tommy, let me tell you the story of a young girl." 

Lucifer grimaced as she began her story.  
“there once was a young girl born into royalty. her family were all humans, and she was expected to be one as well. the Queen’s were unpleasantly surprised to find a scientist had mutated their daughter.”

the half-breed spun to face Tommy, a look of sorrow on the girl's face. “they'd turned her into a monster. half-human, half-piglin.”

she walked closer to the young boy tauntingly. Lucifer raised an eyebrow before continuing. “The young girl had natural rich purple hair that made her stand out from the family of blondes. if you didn't count her piglin appearance.”

Lucifer stopped walking to look down at the ground, a look of anger and disgust on her face. “she did everything for her family, she was a slave in her own household. her older sisters were disgusted by her. the girl became a target for bullies.”

she looked up from the ground and looked towards the gathered crowd. “when she turned five she was kicked from her home. violently. she left for two years training with piglin to hone her already advanced battle skills”

“on the eve of her seventh birthday she returned home, and slaughtered her family and all the Royal guards. no mercy was shown that night.”

“she took all of their crowns and with the assistance of a blacksmith melted them down and forged her own." 

“after this she fled from the place she once called home. the young girl stayed in the nether for three years.”

“she became fluent in both English and her native piglin language. after her tenth birthday she left the nether, in hopes of rejoining society under her new name." 

“with hopes and head high she had walked into a small town, not taking her animalistic features into account. when the townspeople noticed her they chased her down. she barely escaped with her life that day.”

“a young adventurist found her and hesitantly took her in as his own. she was shown kindness for the first time in her life. it was him and her against the world.”

“then a year later on their monthly nether trip they found another hybrid exactly like her, the only difference being his male features.”

“the girl and her dad welcomed him with open arms and they became a family. a pack. it was the three of them against the world!" 

“the three of them lived in harmony as a family for three years before their dad brought them home a new brother. the young boy, age ten, was a siren hybrid.”

“the eldest two were ecstatic to have a younger sibling. their excitement lasted two weeks before their dad became more invested in the currently youngest son.”

“quickly a feeling of uselessness and despair took over the teens. they watched slowly as their dad began replacing them.”

“they were both eighteen now when their father brought home another son. a small demon hybrid whom their father had found in a box on the side of the path.”

“the both of them were extremely weary of the new son, not wanting to be pushed to the side even more. he was a loud, and rowdy kid. always getting into fights at school.”

“the eldest two watched in envy as their father offered kind words to the youngest. oh how they wished they were allowed to go to school. but their dad had rather passionately explained their hybrid-ness wouldn't be accepted.”

“only the youngest two were allowed, as both of the youngest hybrids weren't physically affected by their hybrid half." 

“what their father didn't say was he didn't trust them not to harm a fellow student. but he didn't need to say it for the eldest to understand his malicious undertone.”

“the eldest two begin fighting in local arena's to try and prove themselves to their father. each time they tried, they failed. their father was not usually a man of violence, choosing to fight with his words instead." 

“he never said it but he was disappointed in his eldest, ashamed of them. He never attended any of their battles, always busy with his youngest two.”

“they knew that their father wasn't as busy as he claimed. there was no way the youngest had gotten into a fight. the reason being he'd been stuck at home for a week for fighting. again." 

“and they knew the siren didn't have any recitals for their father to go to. he'd been singing at a stall during their fight.”

“it reached a point they began traveling to larger cities and other worlds for their battles. their father even then still to ”busy” to attend.”

“when they both turned twenty two they left home. they had no reason to stay with people who only viewed them as half-breed disappointments.”

“their father put on quite the show, pretending to be heartbroken by their departure, but they couldn't help but notice the thankful sigh he released as they turned to leave.”

“the brother and sister duo quickly became the two most well known fighters throughout all worlds. they were dubbed, “The Blood Gods.”

“everyone shook in fear at the slightest mention of them. they were ruthless and showed no mercy in their kills.”

“they kept up such a routine for years.”

“until things changed, their younger and youngest brother had come to them begging for help. they'd been kicked from their own country.”

“the two half-breeds agreed to assist in destroying the government that had tossed their brothers aside. they trained them, fed them, clothed them, and in the end were betrayed by them.”

“the siren brother had gone against them, blowing up the nation they'd just helped them fight for. and since that apparently wasn't enough, their father murdered their brother, knowing he'd destroyed his respawn anchor.”

“this left the siblings heartbroken as they watched their family, their pack turn on one another." 

“but the betrayal doesn't stop there, no. their youngest brother betrayed them as well. rebuilding the same government they fought to destroy." 

“Tommy this story should sound familiar. you know being the youngest of four, and a demon hybrid." 

“I….. I don't know what you're getting at." 

“that girl, Tommy, was me. The eldest son, my brother, is Techno. The siren was Wilbur. and you, you Tommy are the youngest brother.”

“w-what”

“you see Tommy, the hero's always die. and the villains," Lucifer chuckles softly, "well you're looking at what happened to two of them right now”

“villains never die, we never die. hero's on the other hand, all perish, forgotten. Tommy since you're so adamant on being the hero, THEN DIE LIKE ONE”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
